The present invention relates to vehicle steering control technique (apparatus and/or method) for varying a steering gear ratio of a steering wheel angle to a wheel steer angle of steerable wheel of a vehicle.
A published Japanese patent application, Publication No. JP2005-170129A shows a vehicle steering control system arranged to increase a servo gain of an angle inputting actuator in order to improve a steering stiffness in the vicinity of a steering neutral position where a deviation of an actual rotation angle from a target rotation angle of the actuator becomes smaller.